The School
by PurpleFanMagic
Summary: The Les Amis de l'ABC was just an ordinary school, old and a little creepy but ordinary, that is until things start to happen in the town of Musain like disappearing children. And a murder? What will happen when a group of friends find out more about their school? Will anyone listen to them? As they start to work out the mystery for themselves they put themselves in great danger.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Les Amis de l'ABC secondary school was an old building, dating back to the Victorian period possibly, no one had really looked into how old the building was. Its red brick walls nearly covered by the ever-growing dark green moss climbing the many levels of the old school. The inside of the cold out layer matched the old historic exterior, the long corridors lit dimly by the small lights hanging loosely from the ceiling, the old walls covered by the ugliest shade of green ever to be created. Of course the classrooms kept with the same wall colour but each room managed to hide around eighty percent of the colour by the many pieces of work and posters involving the particular subject that had been pinned up. Yes the school was ancient and yes it did not win any beauty competitions but the results they received put them at the top of the list, for ten years now the school had kept their position of best school in the country. This was why so many parents wished for their children to attend, this was excellent news for the small town that the school was located in. Les Amis de l'ABC sat at the very top of the town of Musain, it was a good half an hour away from any house or shop by car or school bus. The school had been the biggest asset to the small town for years, after all when you're living in the middle of nowhere you need ways to attract more 'tourists' to the many businesses surrounding the town. It was a chilly December day, and there was a thin layer of snow already on the ground, and the Christmas holiday was looming, multi coloured Christmas lights hung across from the houses while the shop fronts where decorated with trees covered in bells, tinsel and baubles. But the one piece of 'decoration' that was out of place was the many 'Missing Child' posters tapped to every lamp post and fence in sight.

"Dude I'm telling you this year's party is going to be THE one to beat!" It was already halfway through lunch and Courfeyrac's voice could probably be heard from the very opposite end of the school as he was that excited. He was sitting with his big group of friends on their usual table outside in the upper collage courtyard, they didn't care if it was lightly snowing and chilly they just wanted to get away from the horrific green walls. Courfeyrac leaned back in his chair with a proud smug look on his face, he was in a heated debate with Grantaire about how his end of term Christmas party was going to be way better than Taire's last year. And of course Grantaire was defending his own event with his life.

"Oh really? Well you won't be able to get hold of as much drink as I did, plus we had two policemen knocking telling us to keep it down! You know the rules, if one knocks the party is epic but if two knock… that means its legendary!" he ranted waving his fork in his friend's face. This had been going on since the second the bell went out for lunch and it amused the rest of the gang to watch the two boys defending their parties. But after twenty minutes they soon found their own conversation to join. All around the big circular table, a number of voices were ringing out, Joly was staring a brand new health scare to Jehan about the hygiene of the schools toilets.

"Seriously do you have any idea what kinds of germs and bacteria could be spawning and growing in there? For all we know we could all catch a horrible virus that makes us miss the whole Christmas period! Which is dangerous enough if you consider the high possibility of at least three out of the ten of us catching the common cold!" Jehan just listened to the hypochondriac ramble on, occasionally nodding and muttering a response, but in all fairness Jehan was far too distracted in his work, this work included plaiting Cosette's long blonde hair, weaving snowdrops he had picked from the schools flower bed into her long locks. The girl herself giggled at the poet's pathetic responses and let him continue his work as she snuggled up against Marius, the sneaky blonde would slip her hand into his crisp packet a few times without him noticing as he blabbered on about the plans he had for them during the Christmas holiday.

"Also I was thinking that we could go to the town center and go on the ice rink, after all you still need to teach me how to skate; we don't want another performance like last years." The performance being he let go of Cosette's hand for a second and he was flat on his face causing him to have a bruised nose for weeks. Cosette let out a small chuckle at the memory,

"Don't worry, this year I bet you will be skating like a pro. I pinkie promise." As the two lovebirds locked fingers their moment was interrupted by a small shriek from Joly,

"Please tell me you guys washed hands! It's so easy to pass on germs these days!" this quickly received in a packet of crisps to the face from Musichetta who although loved the hypochondriac with all her heart had limitations of how long she could stand his rants. Musichetta before turning her attention to Joly was in a deep discussion with Eponine on who they wanted to be cast in the new Wicked movie, as both were major musical fans this particular new movie was important to them both.

"I'm telling you Chetta, if they do not cast Aaron Tveit as Fiyero I will lose faith in the world! I mean I have his new album and if he can make any Taylor Swift song enjoyable by the talent that is his voice then he will do Fiyero the justice we all deserve and more!"

"Oh I know what you mean plus I would not mind seeing him in those tight pants!" Both giggled and carried on debating who would be the perfect Elphaba: India Menzel or Samantha Barks. The last two remaining group members, Enjolras and Combeferre weren't talking. Instead they had their heads down and pens in their hands, they were keeping their reputation of 'Let's do school work instead of creating a social life' in the group, and the sad thing was they had only just received the politic homework last lesson. Lunch was drawing quickly to its end when another figure entered the courtyard,

"Ah there you guys are, I'm glad I caught you." They all turned to see the owner of the voice, even Enjolras and Combeferre looked up from their books to be polite. Montaparnasse was heading over to them with a few sheets of paper in his hand, Grantaire was the first to speak.

"Oh my we are honoured, Head Boy Parnasse wants to talk to us!" he teased giving the boy a cheeky grin, the groups friendship with the head boy was an odd one, Parnasse was a great friend to them but of course he was not always fond of the group. When the lot of them first stared in their first year Montaparnasse was not the best pupil, always getting into fights, always behind classes, detention almost every other day. He was nearly thrown out due to his record, but after Eponine knocked some sense into him (half literal half metaphorical) and after the group befriended him his grades quickly got better, his behaviour took a turn for the better and now in their final year he was given the role of head boy. The group was proud of him and thought greatly of him but the look on his face as he now stood before them made them all slightly worried.

"I'm not sure honoured is the word you're looking for Taire, its bad news I'm afraid. I need to guys to take these home" he passed a sheet of paper to each other them "There for your parents, as you know Megan Howell from the year below has been missing for a few weeks now and as a school we want to do everything we can to try and help the police in their investigation. So if you can make sure you show this to everyone you know, it would be a good comfort for her parents knowing the school stands by one of their own."

"Sure Parnasse, we'll do that and if you want I can scan a picture of her and send it to my dad over in Scotland Yard see if he knows anything new about her case." Cosette offered, they all knew about Cosette's family, her biological father Jean Valjean was the most respected figure in Musain, he was always the one to go to if anyone wanted to talk about their troubles as he had a kind heart and the wisdom of man twice his age. Her other father was a highly respected inspector of the police force who had recently been called for by Scotland Yard for a huge terrorist case involving the famous criminal gang The Patron-Minette. Parnasse gave a small sad smile and nodded,

"Thank you Cosette that would be most helpful, well I've got to go hand more of these out, but Courf before I forget I will be able to make it this year just text me your address soon." And with that he left the group alone in the courtyard. Five minutes later the bell rang and they all took off to their next lessons without saying a word.

It was about five o'clock now and Enjolras was in the kitchen plating up his food, he had the house to himself for a week or two while his parents were on a cruise around the Mediterranean as a birthday present to his mother he had given them. He had saved up for at least a year working double shifts at their local café but he knew she deserved a holiday, she had just survived her fight with breast cancer and Enjolras had never been more proud of her. He was slightly disappointed that she decided to take his step- father as her plus one but it was her choice and that gave him an empty house so he didn't complain. Once he had plated up his food he placed it in the oven to keep it warm as went upstairs to get changed from the tacky and slightly corny school uniform they were forced to wear into dark skinny jeans and a red shirt (most of his shirts were a colour mix or either red or black). By the time it took him to get downstairs he heard a small knock at the backdoor.

"It's open" he called from the hall knowing all too well who it was, and it wasn't a surprise to him when he walked into the kitchen to see Eponine sat on the table top with a smirk on her face. She too had changed from her uniform and was now wearing a white woolly jumper that hung loose over her brown skinny jeans, Enjolras saw the remaining snowflakes resting on her famous brown cap. He remembered the day he gave her that cap that one Christmas, from then on she had never taken it off, whenever anyone saw that cap they knew Eponine was there. She had already taken off her trench coat and rested it on the stool around the small kitchen island, she quickly noticed he was staring for longer than she has expected.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to serve me dinner?" She teased hopping off the counter and letting her arms wrap around his waist she placed her lips onto his own, Enjolras didn't hesitate in responding, resting on hand on the small of her back pulling her closer while the other found its way to her neck his thumb softly caressing her check. When they finally parted to breathe Enjolras grinned and answered her question,

"You have actual come at the right moment, dinner is ready." He said as he walked around to get the plates out of the oven, Eponine chuckled and leaned against counter,

"I'm so lucky I found someone who could cook, and what do we have tonight Mr Gordon Ramsay?"

"Well you know how always say Chinese food is the greatest invention in the history of the world…"

"Which it is!"

"And how I moaned that-"

"That eating it every night for two weeks straight wasn't the best idea in the world so you made it so we only had takeout food once a week because you're such health freak."

"I wouldn't say freak but there's nothing wrong in actually eating a piece of broccoli once in a while. Anyway I have managed to combine the two together!" Enjolras said proudly as he placed the two plates on the counter, "Home cooked Chinese food! And I made sure I bought extra fortune cookies as I know that they your favourite part of the meal." Eponine was speechless, he had put so much effort into this and all she brought over a cheesy DVD to watch.

"Oh my god, Enjolras have I ever told you your my favourite out of the group!" She teased, causing Enjolras to blush slightly,

"Well I hope so, so do you want to eat here or on the sofa?"

"Sofa, and to add to this lovely evening I have brought _the_ best classic Christmas film to watch."

"And what would that be?" To answer his question she took the film case from her pocket and held it up with pride, Enjolras laughed when he saw the front cover.

"A Muppets Christmas Carol!? Come on we watched that last year and the year before that!"

"Hey! Do not insult this masterpiece! Think of it as a tradition of ours, come on you put the film on while I bring the food in."

They were halfway through the film now, and the ghost of Christmas present who slightly reminded Enjolras of Hagrid from Harry Potter was singing his musical number. The plates were now empty and discarded on the coffee table in front of them, Enjolras looked down at Eponine who was snuggled up next to him her head resting on his chest and fingers interlocking with his. She looked so peaceful, happy and it was times like this Enjolras was glad they kept their relationship a secret from the group. He knew that if the group knew they wouldn't leave them alone, it took them at least five months to stop teasing Marius and Cosette when they finally got together last year after years of constant flirting and stupid little notes passed around the classroom. So if the group found out how long he and Ep had been together the group would have a field day, without thinking he lowered his head to plant a small kiss on her head but he kept his nose buried in her hair. Eponine sighed and relaxed into his touch

"What's that for?"

"I just can't believe it's been three years. I thought you would get sick of me in the first two months."

Eponine couldn't help but laugh, she turned her head slightly so that they were face to face, their foreheads lightly touching,

"Well I was then I found out you could cook so I thought 'hey why not stick with this one maybe he washes up too!' now shall we continue watching, Tiny Tim is about say his famous line!" And with that they continued their anniversary night in, after the Muppet's Christmas Carol Enjolras suggested another film one of their favourites Love Actually (Enjolras kept that a secret from the gang as well) Enjolras swapped the disks whilst Eponine raided his freezer on the lookout for the cookie dough ice cream. It was a beautiful evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soon the last Friday came around and the school was buzzing, the Christmas show Eponine and Musichetta helped direct was a huge hit with the school, Enjolras and Combeferre led the school debating team to win the championship and everyone had managed to convince Joly that he did not have cholera. So overall they were ending the year on a high. Eponine and Enjolras were in the library studying, they had a free session (one of the only times they could be together without anyone else finding out.) So Enjolras decided to at least try and get half their Christmas work done, as much as Eponine found his need to finish work the second he revived it annoying. It was a decent idea. With most of her work completed she would have more time to hang out with the others and Enjolras, so she didn't complain, just as Enjolras didn't complain when Eponine used his shoulder as a pillow.

"So…" Enjolras finally broke the silence, there was no one apart from themselves in the room so they could talk as loud as they wanted. "Are you excited for Christmas?" Eponine snorted,

"That's like asking Courfeyrac if he's excited for his party, and I think we all know the answer to that. Speaking of which, you do realise that according to our group's tradition it is going to be us this year?" Eponine let the small smile forming on her lips grow she knew Enjolras wasn't going to like this conversation but she liked to see him squirm.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there." Was his only response to the topic, "But I believe right now we should start walking to the table, lessons end in five minutes." After packing all their papers and books away they headed out of the library to walk down the many halls towards the courtyard, there was no forecast for snow today so the tables would not be covered in a white sheet of snow. They had just walked past a numbers of rooms when the bell rang for lunch, as if on cue children were running from all directions, heading either to the cafeteria or to the school grounds. Eponine saw Jehan and Combeferre heading out of their French class and called them over to join them.

"So guys how was French?" Eponine teased knowing all too well that their teacher was an ass.

"Il était ennuyeux comme l'enfer!" Jehan exclaimed, even though he regretted taking the course he was very fluent in the language. The only reason he took the subject was so that he could speak 'The language of love' but when he found out who was teaching them the idea of taking a sport course looked so much better! "Anyway I thought you loved all this French stuff Ep how come you're not taking it?"

"I'm already fluent in the language my friend, my mother is French remember she has taught me everything she knows." It was true out of both her parents Eponine loved her mother the most, she remembered times when she was only small when her and her mother would spend the day baking and eating whatever they made. But all that changed when her father's business went down the drain. Mr Thenardier ran the town's only Inn however after years of trying to wriggle his way out of paying his taxes he lost the inn due to his debts, the loss of the Inn was what drove him to the alcohol, and on occasion the drugs. The line was drawn when one night he had gotten so drunk he came home smashing everything in sight. Eponine had gotten in the way. Her mother immediately called for a divorce and claimed all rights to keep Thenardier as far away from Eponine as possible, as for Thenardier he left the town and found a new life in running the terrorist group known as The Paton-Minette. Eponine and her mother now lived in the small apartment above the café, which Madam Thenardier managed to buy, Eponine helped her mother run the place but occasionally pat time jobs where offered out, just like the one Enjolras managed to get. (After some persuasion from Eponine of course.)

The group had carried on walking towards the courtyard, talking about a variety of things when suddenly they heard two loud noises from behind, they didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. The younger years however who were not aware of the two jokers of the school were looking around searching for the bodies that belonged to the voices. Soon enough they emerged, Grantaire was running down the hallway with Courfeyrac perched on his back, who in turn was waving tinsel and paper chains in the air, as well as clinging to Taire for dear life!

"MERRY CHRISTMAS BITCHES, PARTY AT MINE IN ONE WEEK!"

The small group of Eponine, Enjolras, Combeferre and Jehan just stepped back and watched the two boys run around the corner, Courfeyrac's voice becoming quieter and quieter by the second. It was Combeferre who made any kind of response.

"They do realise we still have two lessons left right?" The rest of them just laughed,

"Yeah but don't tell them I'd hate to be the one to wipe those smiles of their faces, it's too cute." Jehan argued.

"I can't believe they are _that_ hyper." Enjolras stated,

"Yeah well that's what we are dealing with, after all they did devour a whole box of Krispy Kreme doughnuts this morning for breakfast." Eponine sighed, shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"WHAT!" All three boys asked at once.

"Yeah, it was a box of twelve. I walk down with them remember, I tried to stop them but they were having none of it!"

When the four of them finally reached the courtyard, they saw Grantaire and Courfeyrac tucking into their lunches, Marius and Cosette as well as Joly and Musichetta were also at the table. Jehan took his usual place between Cosette and Joly before turning to the two jokers. Courfeyrac was now wearing the tinsel as a crown and Grantaire had a new paper chain necklace.

"So, you guys are excited then huh?!"

"Were we subtle enough?!" Grantaire teased, "Come on it's Christmas and I will not be the humbug of the group. That's normally Enjolras's job."

"Hey, I'm not a humbug. As a matter of fact I'm very excited for the party this year." Enjolras defended, as he took his seat next to Eponine and Combeferre. Courfeyrac and Grantaire gave each other a knowing look.

"Really?" Courfeyrac asked leaning across the table resting his head on his fists, "Well then it will be a comfort to know then, that me and Taire managed to invite the entire cheerleading squad."

"Why would I find that comforting?"

"Dude, dude dude dude dude dude…." Grantaire sang out amused at his friend's complete confusion "Our goal for this party is to get you laid, and I think we're going to succeed." Everyone around the table snickered at the plan the boys had announced, even Eponine chuckled. She was a good actress this meant it was easily for the two of them to keep their relationship a secret.

"I would like to place a bet right here right now. That Enjolras, our fearless leader Enjolras will get lucky at the party. Drunk or not." Marius gave Enjolras a wink as he made his bet, Enjolras didn't say it but he really found this whole thing amusing so he joined in.

"How much are you willing to bet Pontmercy?" The entire table went silent, everyone looking at awe at Enjolras. This was going to be fun.

"If you do get laid which means we win, you will have to drive all of us wherever we want for a whole month. With no complaints" The table all reacted to this, Enjolras was the only one of the group who could drive so this meant lots of opportunities such as coffee and McDonald runs. Enjolras however didn't even flinch,

"Fine, however if I don't which of course would mean I would win. You would have to be the entire groups pack mule for the same amount of time. Whenever we want wherever we are." The group watched the two lay down their rules with some of the weirdest expressions on their faces, if anyone walked into the yard they would think a miracle has occurred.

"Deal!" Both boys shook hands and returned back to the rest of the group. Eponine just shook her head in laughter,

"Well Marius I hope you know what you've got yourself into, we all know Enjolras inexperience with the opposite sex. I bet he hasn't even kissed a girl, so god know how he would get laid." She smirked not even daring to look at Enjolras. One look and it would probably set her into a laughing fit. So he just turned her attention to Joly and Musichetta who were talking about their Christmas plans.

Lunch came to an end faster than they fought and soon the group departed off into different directions, Cosette and Joly went off to Biology, Marius and Jehan to Maths, Grantaire to Art, Courfeyrac, Enjolras and Combeferre to law whilst Eponine and Musichetta walked down to drama. They were halfway there when suddenly Eponine felt her phone go off in her pocket, she opened the text and read what was sent

_If I'm so inexperienced kissing, how come I don't see you complaining? ~ Enjy_

The text made her laugh a little too loudly,

"What's so funny?" Musichetta asked seeing the girl next to her almost in a fit,

"Nothing really, I'm fine. Come on were late." She didn't want Chetta to ask any more questions knowing too well that she would probably blurt out the real reasons she has been acting 'weirdly' as Chetta had put it.

Halfway through their law lesson a man in a police uniform interrupted the class, immediately Enjolras and Combeferre looked over to Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac raised his hands stating that it want his fault, at least not this time.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your class boys and girls but this will only take a moment or two," Enjolras felt his phone go off in his pocket but decided not to get it out just yet, "As you are fully aware a student for your school has been missing for nearly a month now. We have been working non-stop to find any new evidence that could be of any use to find Miss Howell. Unfortunately we have not." Enjolras felt another three or four text messages come though, guessing that everyone is probably having the same conversation. "So I am here today to ask, is there anyone here who can remember seeing Megan the day she disappeared, and if so was there suspicious or not right? Maybe she was talking with someone you didn't recognise, or she wasn't being herself?" The police officer left a small pause, hoping people would raise their hands, after a while he just sighed "Well if anyone recalls anything we are only a phone number away. Thank you for listening, we will find her." And with that the man left the room. The classroom suddenly erupted with whispers and words of worry and questions, Enjolras took this time to check his phone and he had five missed messages.

_What has Courf done now and why was I not informed? ~ R_

_Are the police in your lesson too? What's going on? ~ Pontmercy_

_Okay it wasn't Courf, do you believe them when they say they have no new evidence? ~ R_

_What's going on why are the police here? I thought statements from students were taken weeks ago. ~ Joly_

_They've found something, they just don't want to freak us out. What do you thinks happened ~ Ep_

The bell rang for last lesson and everyone left their rooms in silence, Joly was right, if the police had already taken statements then why were they back? Maybe Eponine was right, maybe they had found something. Enjolras tried to shake the thoughts from his head as he headed to History, Eponine was in the same class maybe she would have some idea.

Eponine was making a quick stop before walking to History, she wanted to get her textbook from her locker knowing that if she tried to borrow Enjolras's again he wouldn't be as nice as last time. While she was trying to figure out the combination to the lock she heard the sound of tiny footsteps.

"Excuse me?" Eponine shut her locker to find a worried looking first year looking up at her. "Can you help me?" Eponine knew from experience how scary it was for a first year to attempt to talk to the older students, so she just smiled and nodded,

"Of course sweetie, what's wrong?" the young girl looked quite calm now, grateful someone was nice enough to help her

"I'm Casey, I was waiting for my friend to come out of her lesson but she hasn't and I don't know what to do."

"It's okay Casey I'll help you, who's your friend and where was her last lesson?"

"Her name's Emily and she was meant to have P.E but she hasn't come out of the changing rooms." Eponine was shocked about how worried the girl was, maybe the visit from the police officer freaked out one of the younger years. _Those bastards_ Eponine thought.

"Okay Casey, let's go and she if she's still there, maybe she's trying to bunk her next class. I know when I was in my first year I tried to bunk a lot!" Eponine said with a wink, causing Casey to let out a small giggle.

As they walked down the long corridors towards the changing rooms Eponine couldn't help but shiver, had the heating broke? She could see her own breath for goodness sake, there was no one now walking the corridors apart from them, classes started ten minutes ago so they were going too late, but Eponine didn't care, Enjolras would try and make some excuse for her. It felt weird to be in the corridors alone, it was so quiet that Eponine could hear the drip of water from the toilets across the hall, creating a haunting sound. They had finally walked to the changing rooms, Eponine listened out for any kind of movement but heard none just the _drip drip drip_ of water.

"Maybe Emily did come out but you just didn't see her? She could be waiting for you in-"

Her sentence was cut short by the flickering of the dim lights. _So the heating's out and the lighting is faulty? What kind of school is this? _Eponine sensed Casey shuffling closer to her, the school was dark enough even with the lights on, no wonder she was getting scared. "No she defiantly did not come out." Eponine just made out the girls words,

"Okay, let's go see." Eponine took the girls hand and they walked into the changing room slowly. The lights kept flickering causing Eponine to get slightly irritated, she felt Casey's grip on her hand become tighter as they finally reached the center of the changing room. From here you could see the inside of the office, showers and the exit.

"Emily?" Was all Eponine cold think to say, what else would you say? Suddenly the sound of water dripping became louder, the lights flickered more frequently, Eponine irritation quickly dissolved into fear. What was going on? Her hopes were lifted when suddenly footsteps were heard, getting closer.

"Emily, is that you? We've been looking for you for quite a while" Eponine spoke directly to the entrance of the office, through the light flickers Eponine could just make out a small shadow in the office. "Isn't that right Casey?" The lights went out fully and al Eponine could see was darkness, she expected Casey to say something at least but when there was no response Eponine looked down, "Casey?"

She was gone.

This was impossible, Eponine was holding her hand, if Casey had let go she would have felt it. Wouldn't she?

"Casey?!" Eponine ran out of the changing rooms expecting Casey and Emily to waiting right outside for her. Hoping that the two girls just got scared of the dark and ran out. It wasn't the case. When Eponine emerged from the changing rooms the halls were empty and there was no sounds of girls running off to class. "Casey? Emily?" Eponine called looking down each hallway. _What on Earth just happened?_ She took one more look behind her when suddenly she shrieked in surprise. The schools caretaker was stood right before her with a snow shovel in hand. Now this was the kind of man that no one wanted to even cross eyes with. The man was in his late fifties, his face so was pale and covered in small scars that matched the ones on his hands. He always wore his big black trench that covered every part of his body apart from his feet, which were covered by big heavy snow boots. The whole image was terrifying but it was the look in his eyes that scared everyone. It was a look of coldness, a look of anger and rage.

"Why aren't you in class?" Even his voice matched that anger and coldness, Eponine averted her eyes and quietly mumbled

"I was helping out a first year, she was trying to find her friend."

"Yeah well you shouldn't be out here during lessons. Go now." Eponine didn't need to be told twice she nodded her head quickly and started heading towards the History block, just before she turned the corner the caretaker called out to her.

"I'd be careful if I were you missy. The school…it has eyes."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eponine was more than happy when History was over, not only did she get a stern talking to from the bitch of a teacher but Enjolras kept sending her worried glances from across the room. Clearly he was not satisfied with the excuse of 'I got lost', they had been at the school for six years now she knew the school like the back of her hand. The bell rang for the end of the day and boy was their noise. Children everywhere were running around wishing everyone they saw a Merry Christmas, people were screaming out Christmas songs everywhere you turned Eponine couldn't help but laugh when she saw Montaparnasse getting pulled away into the ruckus his eyes pleading for help. She shook her head with a smirk and watched as Montaparnasse disappeared down the halls.

"Hey can I talk to you?" She heard Enjolras whisper into her ear, she turned around just in time to see the worried expression on his face,

"Yeah sure." She sighed, to be honest she would rather talk to Enjolras about what happened than the others, at least he would have a sensible response. They walked into the empty classroom to get away from the growing noise, Enjolras shut the door and stared at the girl who had now perched herself on the teacher's desk waiting for her to explain herself. After a minute of silence his was slowly losing his patience,

"Ep come on I know you, and you would never miss the first fifteen minutes of a lesson just because you were 'lost'!" Eponine's lip twitched as she watched Enjolras attempted speech quotes. It didn't suit him, but it was cute to see him try. "What really happened?" Suddenly her feet seemed a lot more interesting to look at and with a quiet mumble she started talking

"You're going to think I'm crazy,"

"Of course not, you're already crazy enough." Enjolras teased as he joined her on the desk nudging her to continue, Eponine felt a lot more relaxed as she continued

"Well I was getting my book out of my locker when this first year came up to me, she was worried that she had lost her friend. Apparently she hadn't come out of the changing rooms. Anyway I offered to help, we walked to the changing rooms but then the lights went funny, it was freezing. The heating must have gone or something, and for a first year standing in big room alone where the lights are flickering on and off is pretty freaky. I then saw a figure in office so I assumed it was the friend, that's when the lights went out. I looked down to see if Casey- the first year- was alright but she gone! It freaked me out I was holding her hand I would have felt something right? Anyway I ran out and came face to face with the old caretaker guy, and you know how creepy he is. But the creepiest bit was when I leaving the corridor he- he called to me saying I should be careful because apparently 'The school has eyes." Eponine looked up from her feet to face Enjolras, expecting him to look confused or skeptical but she saw something completely different. His eyes were deep in concentration taking in every word. "Told you I was crazy."

"Ep, that's not crazy. Believe me if Courf or Taire would told me that yeah that would be crazy. But coming for you isn't, what happened was probably just some kids pulling a sick last day of term joke. Their attempt of trying to beat Courf and Taire's stuff, anyone could easily flicker the lights from afar. As for the caretaker, we've known years that he's creepy it's just a coincidence he turned up at that point. Trust me when we come back in January those girls will come up to you and have a good laugh." Enjolras smiled, the whole situation with the missing student was getting to everyone, this had never happened before in Musain, so people were dealing with the situation in different ways, and of course there were some people making sick jokes. He wanted to make sure Eponine wouldn't get to affected by this,

"Yeah, you're probably right." Eponine sighed,

"I always am."

"Hey be careful or have you on dishes duty tonight at the café. Remember your shift starts at six tonight." Enjolras groaned, of course she was 'his boss' tonight he still hadn't gotten used to doing everything she said, he was about to lean in and kiss her on the forehead when suddenly a loud cheerful voice.

"Dudes why are you still here!" Courfeyrac ran into the room and dragged them out into the hall both Eponine and Enjolras were careful not to look too guilty.

"Enjolras seriously you are never going to get laid if you keep hanging around with Eppy! Go out and find yourself a real girl!"

"Wow thanks Courf, I feel flattered!"

"You know what I mean! Right this is it, were finally free of school, here take these!" Courf forced a packet of confetti into both their hands. Enjolras was puzzled,

"What is-" His question was suddenly answered by the sight of Jehan upon Combeferre's back throwing glitter in the air and Taire running forward to tackle Courf. When Combeferre finally reached the four of them he dropped Jehan to the floor and just shrugged.

"What? It's Christmas and like Taire said I am not being the humbug this year!"

"IM NOT A HUMBUG!" Enjolras exclaimed ignoring the laughs the rest were attempting to hold back, "You doubt me? I'll show you." And with that he gave Eponine his bag of confetti and gave her a knowing look "May I?" Eponine smirked and nodded, she jumped up on his back and when she finally comfortable Enjolras ran off down the hall. Courf, Taire, Jehan and Combeferre were frozen in shock but after realising they were stealing the spotlight Jehan got back onto Ferre's back and Courf onto Taire's. It didn't take long to finally catch up with Enjolras (he wasn't that good at running) but Eponine was doing a very good job at throwing the confetti, purposely getting it into people's hair!

A few corridors down Joly was emptying the contents of his own locker, making sure he didn't forget anything, the hallway suddenly started to get louder and louder as children were running down making room for and cheering on the stampede that was Enjolras, Eponine, Courf, Taire, Jehan and Combeferre. Joly watched and laughed as Eponine chucked confetti all over him and Jehan as he finished him off with a handful of glitter. Soon the corridor was empty again apart from the few children still at their own lockers. The floors were covered in glitter and confetti, he heard a giggle and looked around to see Musichetta walk towards him brushing off the mess Eponine and Jehan had created off his shoulders.

"I'd never thought I would see the day Enjolras would act spontaneous!" Joly shook his hair knowing that it was full of small pieces of paper and shiny sequins.

"Well with Enjolras you get a blank page, I guess now anything is possible." Joly smirked, he was trying to pick out the remaining confetti shapes from his hair when Musichetta brought her own hand up to meet his.

"Let me." She giggled, Joly took the opportunity he was given with Musichetta being so close and leaned in to press his lips against hers.

"What would I do without you?" He asked after finally pulling away,

"You would still be hiding under the table because three people sneezed around your lunch no doubt, come on I want to get home! The last Graceland's on tonight and I promised Ep I would text her throughout!"

"Fine, fine! I'm done anyway." He said while shutting his locker tight, and after checking his bag one last time took Musichetta's hand and began walking out of the building. Just before they walked around the corner Joly spotted something in the corner of his eye.

"What's that?" He asked stopping in his tracks to look up at the ceiling, Musichetta followed his eyes and soon found what he was looking at,

"Looks like mould to me."

"MOULD!"

"Joly, calm down! It's the holidays by the time we get back it will have been dealt with."

"But what if it doesn't get dealt with and it spreads?!"

"The school wouldn't let that happen now come on, or do you want to go to Courf's party without a date?" The look in her eyes told him see wasn't kidding.

"Fine but can I at least report it?"

"NO!"

Marius was waiting outside Cosette's religious studies class, Cosette had asked her teacher for some extra work and was taking some time asking her questions. Marius just smiled, he hadn't guessed Cosette would be the one asking for more work, he always figured it would be Enjolras. But things are not always what they seem, after all he did just see Enjolras leading a stampede of all his friends throwing confetti and glitter everywhere. Maybe Grantaire spiked his coffee?

"Hey baby sorry you had to wait." Came Cosette's voice from behind him, Marius turned around and pulled Cosette towards him by her waist planting a soft kiss on her lips before answering

"That's okay, I just don't get why you would want _more_ work!"

"There's nothing wrong in wanting to do well. Are you going to the café tonight?" She asked as they began walking down the corridor hand in hand.

"Of course, we need a pre-party for the party after all! And it's Eponine and Enjolras's shift tonight so we get discounts on the drinks!" The halls were empty now, not even the teachers were still in their lesson rooms. "So what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Well my Dad's coming up for the holiday so probably spend some time together as we hardly get to see him. We've invited Eponine and her Mother over for Christmas dinner so that will be fun. What about you?"

"Oh you know the usual, dinner with Grandfather. Try and put on a smile." Cosette gave Marius's hand a soft squeeze, Christmas was always tough for Marius. It was the one time his Father and Grandfather were forced to be in the same room, and they did not get on well. They were close to the buildings exit when the lights flickered on and off. To Cosette's surprise Marius shrieked!

"Pardon me! What was that?!" Cosette asked hiding her smile, Marius blushed and looked straight down muttering a small

"I'm scared of the dark alright!"

"Well that's something new I've learnt about you!" Cosette giggled, "Come on I'll buy you a hot chocolate for being such a brave boy!" She teased causing Marius to blush even more.

"Thank you!"

It was now around seven in the evening and the Café was in full swing, Madam Thenardier left Eponine and Enjolras to take and serve the drinks while she went upstairs to spend some time for herself. The radio was lightly playing Christmas tunes in the background and Eponine whistled to the melody of 'Baby its cold outside'. The Café wasn't as busy as usual just a few couples sharing a romantic cup of coffee and the occasional individual wrapping last minuet gifts while scoffing down a muffin. But the main noise from the Café came from the table in the back corner where their group had 'taken'. Eponine was now perched on Taire's lap as she was telling them of the incident today, she wanted to get another perspective on the whole situation. Just so she was sure she wasn't crazy.

"Nah, Enjolras is right it just sounds like a sick practical joke to me!" Courf said as he took a bit from the choc-chip muffin Eponine had just placed on the table before him.

"Well if it was a joke, that's horrific! What if someone who knew Megan was victim of that?" Cosette stated.

"It's one thing to talk about children vanishing from thin air, but to make a joke about it. It just doesn't sound right." Combeferre added from the corner,

"Exactly! Now you see why I'm kind of freaking out about this! I mean if it was a joke why pull it on me? What have I done?"

"Forget about it Ep, you'll just work yourself up. Now can we please just talk about how cute Enjolras looks in that uniform?!" Taire exclaimed looking in the direction of Enjolras who was currently placing cups of coffee at a table on the other side of the room. He must have heard them teasing him as he turned to give them a cold stare. In all honesty Eponine thought the uniform was fine, it was just a simple white shirt, black trousers. Yes they had to wear horrible brown ties and aprons that fell to their knees but apart from that…

"Right I better get back to work, does anyone want a refill?"

It was ten to ten and the café was all but empty. Their small gang where the only ones left as it was tradition, Eponine and Enjolras were placing the chairs on the tables while the group were putting on their coats and paying their tab o=fir the night.

"Eponine my dear you've out done yourself tonight! Those muffins were divine!" Courf shouted across the room.

"Glad you liked them Courf!" Eponine chuckled, he had eaten at least four over the past three hours so he was more excited than ever.

"Yeah and I'm sorry for Joly asking you about how clean your hands were Enjolras! You know what he's like" Musichetta said a little more quietly.

"Its fine Chetta we all know!"

"Well Merry Christmas guys" Cosette called from the door "Have a good one this year! Ep I'll see you in a few days. And well I'll see the rest of you at the party!"

"YES COSETTE!" Everyone just laughed as Courfeyrac ran up to Cosette and chucked her over his shoulder, "See a guys! And MERRY CHRISTMAS!" And with that he ran out, carrying a squealing Cosette out of the door. Marius said a quick goodbye as he chased after the pair. The rest of them hadn't moved from their current positions still trying to catch their breath when suddenly Jehan squealed!

"OMG OMG OMG!" Everyone looked at him with confusion, he was jumping up and down on the spot clapping his hands together!

"What!?" Taire finally asked, Jehan just rolled his eyes and pulled Taire towards him,

"Okay look over their where Ep and Enjy are-

"Don't call me that!"

"And tell me. You. Don't. See. It!" Suddenly it all made sense and Taire, Combeferre, Joly and Musichetta all giggled. Eponine looked over to Enjolras who was staring towards the ceiling looking annoyed. Eponine looked up as well and soon realised why he was annoyed. Mistletoe. Eponine swore she had taken it all down. But her mother must have put it up again!

"Come on Enjy! This is the first step in the plan to getting you laid!" Taire cheered "If you can Eponine you can kiss anyone!" Both Eponine and Enjolras just stared at Grantaire as he just smiled cheekily at them, behind him the others were chanting them on. _Well this isn't awkward at all!_ Eponine thought. She looked over to Enjolras who just nodded, they leaned in quickly putting on a good show. It was over quickly and felt nothing like all those other times Enjolras remembered, but then the others didn't know about that. Speaking of the others they were cheering and Jehan started bouncing again.

"Alright guys you've had your fun, now get out I need to lock up!" Eponine chuckled, chasing the guys out. Once she was sure they were out of sight she shut the blinds and locked the door, Enjolras started to make his way over to the till and made sure everything was in order when he was tugged from behind,

"Urm, where are you going?" Eponine teased nodding in the direction of the mistletoe, Enjolras soon got the message and pulled her towards him, this time they knew exactly what they were doing. It wasn't awkward at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next week literally flashed by, Christmas was full of excitement and joyfulness and quickly enough it was New Year's Eve. Courfeyrac's parents had allowed him to have a free house for the party as his parents were to join all the other parent for their own little New Year celebration. It had become a bit of tradition, every New Years, the kids and parents would always celebrate separately and next day they would spend the day celebrating as a family. It would be untrue to say Courfeyrac was more than a little bit excited the second he woke up the morning of the party, a smile never leaving his face, bouncing up and down with joy, it was as if Christmas had come again. Grantaire, Jehan and the rest of the boys had offered to help him set up the house, even Enjolras had come round offering a helping hand.

"There's no point in trying to get on our good side Enj, we are going to get you laid whether you like it or not, bet or no bet!" Courfeyrac smirked as he pushed open the door merging the dining area with the living room.

"I'm trying to get on anyone's good side! I just want to help is that okay?" Enjolras sighed, he knew he wold regret the day he ever made that bet with Marius! Jehan and Grantaire were pushing the wooden dining table across the floor so it was leaning against the wall,

"Is this where you want the –"

"Yes Jehan, so if you wanna go get the stuff from my room I'll help you get it all connected!" Jehan, with a light spring in his steps quickly gave a big high five to Courfeyrac before he hurried up the stairs. Suddenly Courfeyrac turned serious.

"Right I know I said I want this to be a big party, but I do need to have some ground rules! One: no one is to on the third floor, that's my parent's room! And two: If you do get lucky," He know took the opportunity to give Enjolras a wink, "Please be discrete about it and as always leave a piece of clothing on the door handle so we all know!"

"How come you said 'as always'?" Combeferre asked while he sorted out the drinks and food from the kitchen,

"Let's just say Ferre that there are something's at your party that is better left unsaid!"

"WHAT!"

"Anyway back to business, the party officially starts at six and will end whenever the last person leaves! Any questions?"

"Y-yes I have one!"

"I'm sorry Ferre but I'm sworn to secrecy."

"But-"

"Leave it Ferre you're getting nothing out of him!" Marius patted him on the back, both boys went back to the kitchen finishing off putting the food out, meanwhile Jehan was bringing down- with a little help from Joly- speakers and sound equipment.

"Right then where do I put these?"

Enjolras and Grantaire watched from the corner as Joly, Jehan and Courfeyrac sort out countless wires and leads, Grantaire chuckled into his second drink of the day when Joly squeaked as the wires wrapped around his neck.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well I'll go at three get something to eat, get changed, pick up the girls and met you guys here around half five."

"That's not what I mean Enjy, what I mean is what is your _plan_" Grantaire asked whilst wriggling his eyebrows,

"Nothing Taire, I intend to go through winning this bet. I'm not losing my virginity on some drunken one night stand."

"So you admit you're a virgin!" Grantaire spoke in almost a whisper, Enjolras heard the slight victorious tone in his voice.

"Taire, everyone knows. You think I don't know? And to be honest I don't care what they think."

"Alright, no need to bite my head off, I was just asking."

"I'm not biting anyone's head off, I just believe that sex is a lot more than getting drunk and going it in the bathroom or a cupboard!" Enjolras downed his glass of water, placing the glass on the windowsill. Grantaire was shocked, he had never heard or seen this side of Enjolras before, willing to open up about his sex life (or lack of it!)

"Then… what do you believe it is about? You never really talk to us about this."

"There could be a reason for that."

"Well then, tell me. I won't say anything to them if you want."

Before Enjolras answered he looked around, making sure only Grantaire was listening, once he was satisfied he looked Taire straight in they eyes.

"I- I just think that… it should mean something, that it shouldn't be rushed or forced. I know it seems old fashioned but that's what I think."

"Wow! You're going to die a virgin!" Taire smirked giving Enjolras a nudge on the shoulder.

"Thanks for understanding."

"I'm here all night long!" Taire teased finishing his drinking in one big swish.

It was now eight o'clock and the party was in full swing, almost the entire population of the school was crowding up the makeshift dance floor, from first years to the last years. The New Year's Eve parties were events that were not missed, they were the talk of the school every year. If you missed it, you missed everything. Enjolras stood back in the kitchen his first alcoholic drink still full in hand leant against the counter. He could see everything from here, even if he had to squint his eyes to make out who people where. He could see Marius and Cosette making out in the corner, Grantaire and Montaparnasse were center stage raving to the music, bottles in hand. Courfeyrac was attempting and succeeding in chatting up his science partner, what was her name again….Maisy that's it, meanwhile Joly and Musichetta where nowhere to be seen, that only meant one thing, that somewhere upstairs there was a piece of clothing on a door handle. Combeferre and Jehan were too busy making sure the sound systems were working, Enjolras was too focused on what was going on with everyone else he didn't notice the red head that had crept up on him through the crowd.

"Hey Enjy, I didn't know you drink?!" She said seductively, leaning forward ever so slightly making sure Enjolras got full sight of her cleavage.

"I don't, this was forced into my hand." He spoke deadpan, trying to give her the message. She didn't.

"Well, I bet those hands wish to be doing something else. What do you say?" Enjolras didn't even look at her, he felt uncomfortable and uneasy, he just wanted to walk away but he was too squished in by the amount of people in the kitchen. "Come on I know for a fact that the top floor is empty, no one would even know-"

"Can I have you attention please?" Came Courfeyrac's booming and drunk voice through one of the two microphones standing on the table. _Thank God! _Enjolras thought.

"Excuse me." He muttered and soon he escaped from the kitchen and joined Combeferre and Jehan by the side of the table ready to catch Courfeyrac just in case,

"Now as you all know, our little gang have been putting on these little get together for some years now!"

"HERE HERE!" Came a voice from the sea of people.

"So I am sure that most of you are aware of our New Year's Tradition!" This received a huge roar from the crowd and lots of whistling and 'whoop wooing'! "But for those who are new to this let me explain! When we were just mere second years we thought to ourselves what is the best way to create a positive party atmosphere? The obvious answer is of course KARAOKE! Then some idiot thought- and I'm not naming names!- that singing the High School Musical song Start of Something New would be the greatest thing to do! Of course none of us wanted to do so we put all our names in a hat and on the night some random party goer would pick two out. These would be the two unlucky victims! But then after two years we all started to like watching our mates embarrass themselves. But of course there were rules to this embarrassing event! Rule one: Whose ever name was picked first would sing the role of Troy, and the second had to sing Gabriella! Rule two: no complaints about rule one! Rule three: The two performers must act out the entire song just like the movie, so get prepared to catch one of them nearly falling off the table!" The crowd reacted well to Courfeyrac's explanation, the gang was impressed that he was able to even stay on his feet considering the amount of drinks he had been drinking. "And finally rule number four: Once the song ends performers must introduce themselves using their real names! Right now that you're all up to date let's find out who are performers are. Although we all kind of know considering they are the last ones left in the hat! But we must know who is singing who so urm…..Maisy my dear would you do the honour?" Courfeyrac jumped down from the kitchen table/stage area with the microphone and hat at the ready, Maisy placed her hand into the hat and quickly brought up a piece of folded paper. "And the lucky person playing the role of Troy is….drum roll please….ENJOLRAS! Which means our beautiful Eponine will be of course Gabriella, the two of you get your butts up on that stage and do us proud!"

Enjolras groaned, he had not been looking forward to this, but when he finally saw Eponine he smiled, she was wearing a short red dress that hugged her curves beautifully, he would have told her right there and then that she was the most beautiful thing he had seen but then he remembered where they were. They both climbed onto the stage adjusting the microphone stands,

"You ready Enjy?" Eponine whispered a smirk plastered on her face,

"Nope!" He couldn't help but crack a smile, he saw everyone getting their phones out ready to record this ready to blackmail him with it later on in the year. The music started playing and Enjolras took a deep breath at a last attempt to calm himself.

"_Livin' in my own world _

_Didn't understand _

_That anything can happen _

_When you take a chance" _He looked over to Eponine who had a smile on her face, his voice was beautiful. Why hadn't she got him to sing before?

"_I never believed in _

_What I couldn't see _

_I never opened my heart _

_Too all the possibilities, Ohh." _Her voice was like something he had never heard before, he just wanted her to take over the whole song just to hear her voice.

"_I know."_ The crowd watched in awe as for the first time in the years of the karaoke tradition they had a girl and a boy sing it properly. The pairs since the tradition started had been Marius and Combeferre second year saw Cosette and Musichetta take to the stage. With the third year it was Jehan and Joly's lucky day and the last party saw a very drunk Grantaire and Courfeyrac which ended up in Courfeyrac actually falling off the stage!

"_That something has changed"_

"_Never felt this way."_

Eponine could help but think of the irony in what they were doing as she sang

"_And right here tonight!"_

And by the look on his face Enjolras saw it too.

"_This could be the start of something' new _

_It feels so right to be here with you... oh_

_And now... looking' in your eyes _

_I feel in my heart _

_The start of something' new" _

It was as if it was just them in the room, their voices blended together perfectly, but now of course came the real acting,

"_Now who'd of ever thought that... oh" _There were several wolf whistles as Enjolras slipped of his jacket chucking towards Combeferre and Jehan, Eponine holding back her laughter controlled herself,

"_We'd both be here tonight!" _

"_Oh yeah, and the world looks so much brighter" _

"_Brighter, brighter"_

"_Oh, with you by my side!" _

Right now they didn't care how they looked, with big smiles on their faces Enjolras caught a glimpse of the dimples appearing on her cheeks, she was so beautiful even now with several lights from cameras filming pointed at her making her slightly flushed.

"_I know... that something' has changed _

_Never felt this way" _

"_Oh I know it for real" _

"_This could be the start of something' new _

_It feels so right to be here with you... oh_

_And now... looking' in your eyes _

_I feel in my heart _

_The start of something' new" _

Enjolras took the microphone stand and went down on his knees knowing Courfeyrac would kill him if he didn't do this properly.

"_I never knew that it could happen _

_'Til it happened to me_

_Ohhhh, yeah!" _

Eponine had now taken her microphone from her stand but still kept one hand on the stand, their eyes never left each other's.

"_I didn't know it before _

_But now it's easy to see _

_Ohhhhh" _

"_It the start of something new _

_It feels so right to be here with you... oh _

_And now... looking' in your eyes _

They were so close now they could feel the heat from each other radiating off them Enjolras managed to take away the microphone stand away from her, and of course Eponine had walked back dangerously too close to the edge of the table.

_I feel in my heart _

_That it's the start of something' new _

Marius and Cosette managed to push Eponine back up onto the table, Enjolras also grabbed her arm not wanting a repeat of last year.

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you... oh_

_And now... _

_Looking' in your eyes _

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something' new" _

"_The start of something' new"_

"_The start of something' new!"_

The crowd went wild, clapping, cheering, cat calls! But of course Courfeyrac had managed to shush them for apparently 'the best bit'

"Enjolras!"

"Eponine!"

And yet again the cheering started all over again, both performers pooped down from the table and suddenly they were surrounded by people praising them and of course there was some teasing! Eponine had managed to slip away to get to the kitchen, she needed a strong drink and the vodka that was on the side looked tempting.

"Ep that was amazing! Since when do you sing?!" Came a voice from behind her.

"I don't and thanks Parnasse, I was so worried we were going to get booed off the stage!"

"Well if you want my advice out of all the versions I've seen… Yours is the best!"

"You're just saying that because this time we had the right gender singing the right parts!"

"That is part of it!" Parnasse leant against the counter and looked up at Eponine thinking deeply about how he would come about saying what he needed to say. "So urm I was thinking, that maybe in the new year of course that… I don't know you and me could…you know get a coffee or something." The sudden question made Eponine freeze in shock _Oh Crap! _

"Parnasse I- I'm sorry, it's not like I wouldn't want to, believe me you're a great guy any girl would be lucky to have you its just- I don't want to spoil what we have already. I like the way we are and I don't want to ruin it." _Great cover up!_ Parnasse just nodded and looked down,

"It's Enjolras isn't it?"

"What?"

"Ep come on I may not be as smart as Combeferre or Cosette but I'm not dumb! I saw the chemistry up on that stage! You may have fooled everyone else here but not me. Now tell me the truth!"

Eponine could hear her heartbeat in her ears, she suddenly felt the need to vomit, but maybe this was a way to stop feeling guilty about keeping their secret from everybody. Maybe if one of them knew, she would feel better.

"Okay, I will tell you but you have to swear to me that this stays between us! Swear it!"

"I swear!"

"Its true okay me and Enjolras we've been seeing each other, we only kept it a secret from you guys because we knew for a fact that if you knew we would be able to act normal around each other. You would force us to always sit next to each other or hold hands, just like you did with Marius and Cosette! We work fine the way we are and I don't want us to feel like our relationship is forced or unnatural. Parnasse please don't say anything!"

"How long?"

"It doesn't matter I just need to know that you won't say!"

"How long?" Eponine sighed he wasn't giving up.

"Three years!" She was expecting a big reaction but instead she just saw him nod, he patted her on the shoulder and said

"Well, I happy for you both, and don't worry your secret is safe with me!" And with that he walked into the crowd. Eponine smiled and looked over towards Enjolras who was being forced to watch a video Courfeyrac had recorded of their performance. This was going to be a good night.


End file.
